Mobile enclosures such as freight vans, step vans, trailers, and other vehicles are commonly used for transporting cargo and other items. It is known to use retaining components, including shelving, cabinets, and cargo nets, to stabilize the cargo during movement of the mobile enclosure. However, these retaining components are commonly fastened and mechanically fixed in a certain location. Therefore, re-drilling and total disassembly of the retaining components are normally required for any relocation of the retaining components.
Thus, there is a need in the pertinent art for an easily adjustable cargo storage system that permits quick vertical re-positioning of retaining components without requiring re-drilling or disassembly of the retaining components. There is a further need in the pertinent art for an easily adjustable cargo storage system that permits quick horizontal re-positioning of retaining components without requiring re-drilling or disassembly of the retaining components.